Skill (A-F)
Personal Skills with names ranging from (A-F). Personal Skills reflect the abilities the Heroic Spirits had in life and their personal legends. Class Skills and are not included in this section. __TOC__ Affections of the Muses a Skill that denotes the divine protection of the Goddesses of Arts that one attained by having great skill in music. Makes possible to distinguish all kinds of sounds and play a masterful music performance. Furthermore, plus modifiers are applied to the exercise of music magecraft. Anti-Demon Wavelength allows one to deal extra damage to existences of otherworldly origin and resist the effects of madness. Aptitude for Slaughter is a Skill possessed by Heroic Spirits fitting the Assassin or Berserker classes. All attacks will gain a plus modifier in their damage dealt against humans. Aptitude for Slaughter (Tools) is a Skill possessed by Heroic Spirits fitting the Assassin or Berserker classes. Implements used will gain a plus modifier in their damage dealt against humans. Battle Continuation Battle Continuation (戦闘続行, Sentō Zokkō?, localized as "Marshall") is a Skill that allows for the continuation of combat after sustaining mortal wounds. It will also reduce mortality rate from injury. This Skill represents the ability to survive and/or the mentality of one who doesn't know when to give up, consisting of one's strength of vitality in predicaments. It is also one of the powers of a vampire. The best result is achieved when a resilient body is combined with this Skill. Blessing of Wisdom is Suzuka Gozen's Blessing of Wisdom as a Skill. Bravery is the ability to negate mental interference such as pressure, confusion and fascination. It also has the bonus effect of increasing melee damage. Not usable under the effects of Mad Enhancement. Burden of the Dragon Kind is a composite Skill possessed by the ones who cares the blood of the Dragon Kind in their veins. A curse yet a blessing, similar to Vampirism and Lycanthropie, the higher it gets the higher the bearer is strengthened by. In A Rank we can say that the person is actually a dragon disguised in human form. It's composition is made of Battle Continuation, Mana Burst (normally Flames), Monstrous Strength, Clairvoyance and Wisdom of Divine Gift. Charisma is a composite Skill consisting of a person's charm as well as the natural talent to command or unify an army or country. Increases the ability of allies during group battles. A rare talent, and an ability inherent to Servants of the Saver class. Clairvoyance is a visual ability that is also called Eagle Eye. This is generally a must-have ability of the Archer class. It is also frequently used during scouting. Simply looking from a high location is sufficient to fully survey a town and search for enemies. In addition, Clairvoyance will affect the accuracy of bows. It connotes superior visual perception and dynamic occipital capture, such as to supplement the long-range aiming of projectile weapons. At higher ranks, it is possible that the bearers of this Skill have acquired abilities such as precognition (future vision) and other forms of perception beyond standard eyesight (X-ray vision and so forth). It is a Skill furnished on the flesh. Cold Reading is a Skill that easily denotes the nature of a person based on their appearance, manner, clothing, etc. and give an intelligent guess that brings out a reaction from them on how true it is. Conceptual Improvement is the special right and unfair advantage of improving any tool, at any given time or place. A bow becomes stronger, a sword becomes sharper, an ax becomes heavier, etc. Disengage is the ability to withdraw from the battlefield in the midst of combat or reset the battle conditions. Divine Power is the ability to freely move and levitate nearby objects: a fragment of the power of a god. Divinity is the measure of whether one has Divine Spirit aptitude or not. At high levels, one is treated as a mixed race of a Divine Spirit, and the level declines when the Heroic Spirit's own rank as a Monster or Demonic Beast raises. It can also decrease due to one's dislike for the gods. Those who have A Rank Divinity or above has reached the Throne of Gods. It also has an effect which reduces special defensive values called 'purge defense' in proportion to the Divinity's Rank. It can break through Skills such as and . Divinity (False) is a Skill given to one who turn itself into the subject of a cult but wasn't a god itself. Gives the authority as the normal Skill but when battling a oponent whose conditions of invicibility is related to Divinity, doesn't matter how high the Rank in this Skill is, it will not work. At high Ranks the bearer can have a boost that strenghten him or her multiplying his or her stength by the number of worshippers. Eternal Arms Mastership prevents degradation of fighting skills when under the effect of mental hindrance. Evaporation of Sanity is a Skill that denotes that one's reasoning is disappearing, making it impossible to keep any secrets. Eye of the Mind (True) is a heightened capacity for observation, refined through training, discipline and experience. A danger-avoidance ability that utilizes the intelligence collected up to the current time as the basis in order to predict the opponent’s activity and change the current situation. This is not a result of talent, but an overwhelming amount of combat experience. A weapon wielded by none other than a mortal, gained through tenacious training. So long there is even a 1% chance of a comeback, this ability greatly improves the chances of winning.